Until Sixteen and After Sixteen
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: He held her attention until he was 16 but she became his world when she turned 16, Letty grows up in a difficult household and she becomes family to the Toretto's at a early age. Dominic never realized what a good thing he had until she was gone. "I thought you said you were the employable one." He laughed "It's a good thing we own our own garage then." She shrugged grinning at him
1. Meeting the Toretto's

**\- Ages of characters, Letty 11, Dom 11, Vince 11, Mia 9, Mr Toretto unknown.**

** 3rd Person Overview**

Mr Toretto loved his neighbourhood; it was as simple as that but when the McKay family had to move because of health issues he felt the slightest bit anxious. The families that lived here had lived in the same houses for years; Mr Toretto had grown up and played in the streets with the adults when he had been young. When a woman bought the house three houses down he introduced himself to her, doing the neighbourly thing he told himself, and let her know if she ever needed a hand with anything just to let him know. She thanked him and they exchanged small talk for a while, she seemed nice enough. She didn't ask him for anything and he didn't pester her, months dragged on in the normal fashion, almost. What unsettled Mr Toretto was the shouting at night sometimes, he couldn't tell what house it was at but pretty much every time it ended up with someone getting slapped or smacked, he couldn't tell. He was at the garage one day with his sons, Dom and Vince and daughter, Mia. Vince wasn't his actual son but he might as well be, he had lived with them long enough to get away from his father. Mia was in his office on the computer playing pinball while Dom and Vince were mucking around with him, trying to learn about engines when a little girl came running in not even looking for people before she launched herself under a car.

The police drove past and stopped before Mr T. had a chance to see what she was hiding from, knocking on a roller door they greeted him.

"Hello, Tony." The older one of the two greeted, shaking hands with him "We are looking for a little girl, apparently she stole something from a drug store."

"Haven't seen one," He shrugged before asked "What did she steal?"

"A family box size of pain medication, the hard stuff too." The younger cop said

"Sorry fella's I can't help you," Tony sighed "What's the world coming to though?"

"Amen to that," the older cop muttered "We are getting more and more calls every day for bad stuff too, Tony."

"Oh well," The younger cop shrugged walking out to the cruiser "Better go write up a report."

"Another time." Tony nodded shaking the older cops hand as they walked out and he walked back to his children

Tony walked back to the engine and hushed Vince and Dom until he couldn't hear the police cruiser anymore. The girl seemed to be listening for the same thing before pulling herself from under the car, Tony called out.

"Hey, stop there." He might have sounded stern but from the look on her young face he might as well been swearing and yelling at her before giving her a smack

She didn't say anything, just stood there as he walked up to her and squatted down at her level.

"Now you answer me truthfully, young lady, did you steal from the pharmacy?" He said softly but it demanded truth

She looked down at her shoes and scuffed her right one over a dry oil stain, she nodded.

"Can I look at them please?" Tony asked in a no nonsense tone

Her head snapped up at that, she shook her head and he was amused to find her eyes blazing angrily at him.

"Now hey there, baby girl." He laughed amused at her fire "I promise I won't take them off you, I just need to see them."

"No." she snapped defiantly, speaking for the first time

"Do I have to call the police and get them to take you away or will you just let me look at them and not take them off you?" Tony asked trying to bribe her into telling him, it worked

She dug the packet out the bottom of her boot.

He looked at them in shock, how did a little girl know what a family pack was and what _specific _type wasn't needed by prescription or behind the counter? Maybe she guessed he asked himself before shrugging that off, a little kid wouldn't know these were on the top shelf and if they didn't the wouldn't be able to see them either without knowing where they were. He in fact had these same pills at home in the medicine cabinet and knew for a fact a normal kid wouldn't know where these were.

"Is your mum or dad sick?" he asked softly

"Yes." She said stiffly, he looked at her, she was lying

"You're a bad liar." He called her out on it "Try again."

She said nothing for a good five minutes even with him staring her down and he could tell he would have to weasel it out of her.

"Is your brother or sister sick?" He asked her, he didn't know her but thought it was a fair call as most kids have siblings

"Yes." She repeated in the same manner, she was lying, again

"Stop lying to me." He growled, really trying to help the little girl who didn't want any

She sighed, pushing her shoulder length hair back before muttering something that he didn't hear.

"A little louder, please, I didn't hear that." Asked her

She seemed to resign then in that moment and snapped out "It hurts."

"What does, sweetie?" He asked, now more concerned for the little girl, why couldn't her parents just go out and get the medication for her?

She lifted up her shirt slightly to revel and huge bruised lump over her right ribcage that had obviously been oozing blood as it had a large scratch over the middle of it.

"What happened?" He asked her, looking at it in shock

"I tripped." She paused before adding "Off the swings."

He had heard the same excuse from Vince and he now knew what situation she was in, her parents wouldn't help her because they were too wrapped up in themselves and simply didn't care. He knew she was also lying about tripping, off the swings, someone had done that to her.

"Okay," He nodded now lying to her "That happens to my boys too sometimes."

"I somehow doubt that." She muttered almost inaudibly to herself, calling him out on lying to her

"How old are you?" Tony asked, pretending he didn't hear her

"Eleven." She said shrugged

"My boys are eleven." Tony smiled, "Do you want to meet them?"

"Don't care." She shrugged before seeing they were working on a car "May I please look at your car?" She asked softly, almost sheepishly now

"Sure," He smiled at her "What's your name by the way?"

"Letty." She answered him before asking him "What's yours?"

He chuckled at her bold attitude "Antonio, but can call me Tony, Mr T or whatever else you want that I deem appropriate."

"Alright, Mr T." She smirked before asking quietly this time "If it isn't too much can I please have a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, Vince, can you please get my friend Letty a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, Tony." He nodded, peering at Letty momentarily for a second before walking off to get her some water

For the rest of the day Letty helped Dom, Vince and Mr T tinkering with the car but when he noticed her wincing at every movement he pulled her aside.

"Do you know how to correctly have these pills?" He asked seriously

"Yes." She snorted

"Alright, how many do you have then?"

"One pill for my age and weight ratio." She spoke smugly, he knew it was right as well as Dom and Vince were the same age and he gave the same amount to them

"How often can you have them?" He quizzed her

"Once every six hours." She sighed, when Mia walked out of the study

"Ooh," She yelped seeing Letty "A girl, daddy can she play with me, I brought dolls with me?"

Letty muttered something about having to go.

"I don't think so, Mia, Letty was helping me with the car." Mr T said shooting her an apoplectic look she nodded and said 'bye' before walking back into the office

"Letty you are always welcome in this garage so drop by anytime you want." Mr T nodded, clasping her shoulder "Make sure you look after yourself, alright."

"I will," She nodded before yelling out "Bye!" to the boys who smiled and waved at her momentarily before they turned back to the engine that was sitting on the bench

She was walking out when she said looking at the ground unable to meet his eyes "Thank you, Mr T. I have never had anyone like be this nice to me before… thank you for helping me."

Before he could answer her he head a clatter followed by a yelp as something hit the work bench top, he snorted, Vince had dropped a hammer on his hand. When he went to say she was welcome she was gone, he shook his head, troubled by the little spitfire.

* * *

**So I couldn't help myself, I had to do a Fast and Furious fanfic. I don't own anything, sadly. Rest in peace Paul Walker, you will forever be remembered. If you have any question's about this fanfic just ask me in the reviews and I will answer you in the next chapter, I am looking for at least 5 reviews so please show me the love! Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


	2. I'm not a charity case

**\- Ages, Dom 13, Letty 13, Vince 13, Mia 11.**

**3rd Person Overview**

It was a whole two years before they saw Letty again and when they did it wasn't on good terms either. Instead of working with Mr Toretto Vince and Dom now worked on their own customers cars, asking him occasionally what to do or how to do it best, Mia was now deemed old enough to stay at home in the afternoons after school to do her homework. They heard a whimper and all looked up from what they were doing to see an older Letty wiping her face and looking down at the ground, Vince and Dom exchanged looks but didn't move. Mr T on the other hand dropped his tools and rushed over, recognising the girl he had been worrying about since she left two years ago. He saw her hands shaking and grabbed them earning a sob of pain from her, she pulled away and he grabbed them a little more gently this time, moving them so he could see them in the light. He swallowed slowly, they were a mess. The skin was torn, if not completely gone over her palms and deep cuts were scattered over them, broken glass still in them he suspected. He walked away from her headed for his office when she growled.

"Don't you dare call the police."

"Who did this to you, Letty?" He asked quietly "I can make it stop if you give me a name."

"I can't say." She said, eyes and jaw set in defiance

He sighed, he knew it wasn't his place so he walked back towards her "Why didn't you come back, I could have helped you out Letty."

"Because I'm not a charity case," She growled, her eyes blazing "I have managed just fine so far, I don't need your pity."

**Dominic's Pov**

"Because I'm not a charity case," She growled, her eyes blazing "I have managed just fine so far, I don't need your pity." I watched the girl I remembered to be Letty, it had been years ago and in all honesty I had forgotten about her until dad said her name. I watched blood drip off her fingers and onto the floor, I wondered what she had done to them or rather who had done that to her. I did feel the pity she just said for her, no one deserved that to happen to her, much less a girl. I could tell Vince was angry, he never said much about his pop but I knew enough to know that he was abusive until he moved in with Mia and I so I knew naturally he would be pissed.

"We aren't offering you charity or pity here, Letty," Dad said softly "If you thought we were, why did you come here?"

She looked at the ground nervously at the question and shook her hands nervously, making more blood splatter onto the ground at the action.

"Because you are the only person I had ever known to be good to me." She said softly, I looked at the bags under her eyes before I realised it was old bruising, more pity rushed out of me for her

Dad sighed and ushered her into his office where the first aid kit was located, Vince sent me a look and I could tell that we were both on the same wavelength. We both set our tools down and pressed our ears against the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

For a while it was silent and then dad just said the usual, this will hurt or sting a little. But then after a while longer he said to her sternly, almost fatherly;

"You know I am only doing this on one condition."

"What's that?" She asked tiredly

"That you drop into the garage at least once a week so I can see how you are doing, it isn't healthy not having from what I can tell more people around." Dad muttered, I imagine him squinting at her with those demanding eyes

"Fine," She sighed "And if I don't come in once a week?"

"I promise you I will call the cops and tell that what I suspect is happening." I looked a Vince surprised, he looked just the same. Dad may have come across as a hard arse but honestly once you got to know him he did it for your own good probably 99% of the time and was actually pretty soft.

"I don't really have a choice anyway do I?" She muttered

"No," Dad replied, I could hear his chair creak, he would be leaning back with his hands on his head "But for now I do advise you to come in every two days so I can see your hands and dress them because if you leave them too long the wound will dry out and stick to the bandage and I can tell you now it won't be pleasant to remove."

"I'll see you in two days then." Spoke slowly, I looked at Vince and he pulled a sleepy face before pointing in to Letty, indicating the reason she spoke like that was because she was tired

Vince and I scrambled away back towards our workstations and we had both picked a tool up the second the door opened, I smirked, we hadn't been caught ears dropping. She walked out of the office giving me and Vince a faint smile but when she reached the door she said over her shoulder;

"By the way, you two would make rubbish spy's. You both breathe as loud as dogs."

My smirk fell and I could see Vince's ear turning a cherry red, they always did that when he was either pissed or embarrassed. We sighed shouting bye as we both went back to working.

Weeks dragged on and true to her and dad's ultimatum she came every second day until her hands healed and then once or sometimes more depending how she felt for the weeks following. She was a pain in the _ass! _Honestly I didn't know how a girl could be so _annoying, _the questions she asked were endless!She seemed to get on better with Vince than me but I found myself slightly jealous, of them being friends and me being excluded or not even asked things anymore.

She walked into the garage and went straight over to Vince, saying to 'Hi' to dad and that was it, there was only the sounds we were making as we worked on the vehicles. I sighed and put my tools down, this Chev truck was being a pain and I didn't have the patience for it today. I looked at her and she looked at me, neither of us looking away. I waved her over and she walked over silently, her hands in her pockets.

"What's up?" She asked, looking down at the engine

"Why don't you come over here anymore?" I asked snappily, wiping my hands on the rag jerkily

She looked embarrassed now and looked down at her feet when she said "Because whenever I ask questions I ask too many and you get pissy with me… so I figured you would work better if I left you alone."

I was somehow touched by that thoughtfulness in weird way, which was pretty cool that she did that so I didn't get grumpy.

"You should come over for tea tonight if you aren't doing anything." I said, knowing dad would be over the roof as would Mia, getting to have some girl talk with Letty

She narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to say "I'm not a-"

"A charity case," Vince smirked at her "We _know _but you aren't giving you charity, this is what friends do, they have people over for tea and hang out."

"Fine." She huffed

"TONY!" Vince shouted so he would hear him in his office

"What?" He asked walking out of his office

"Letty's coming for tea." I answered

"Cool," He grinned "I hope you like barbecue chicken because we are having a ton of it."

We worked a while and, Letty alternating between Vince and I, I growled and threw a rag at the engine, scowling at it.

"What's the problem?" She asked looking down at it

"Well there's a whole lot of crud in the engine and it isn't to do with the carbie because I have worked on that and I have done everything else I can think of." I shrugged, fingers a little sore from the work I had been putting them through

"Tried the air filter?" she asked grabbing a Allan key, undoing the air box case and as she pulled it back I groaned, it was so old that it was hardly more than a few threads left on the bracket which would be allowing all the crud into the engine

She grinned triumphantly at me and I looked at her shocked, where had she learnt that? Vince had apparently been listening because he roared out in laugher and I felt myself flush in anger, why the hell hadn't I thought of that? She was making me look bad in front of my own family, that didn't sit well with me.

"Oh shut up, Vince." I snapped looking at him irritated

"Whoooooooooh." He laughed, further angering me "Somebody's angry."

I was about to say something rude right back, falling into the trap Vince _knew _I would just so he could tease me more when Letty snapped at Vince;

"Vince, leave him alone."

Vince nodded at her and stopped, Dom was shocked, Vince never listened to anyone hardly, much less a girl unless it was Mia. I shrugged, turning back to the air filter, removing it before going to the back store to find a replacement one. We finished up with dinner that night and Letty came home with us, all three of us sitting in the back seat. I was surprised to see how well she fitted in with our family, she tolerated Mia and talked to her even if we could tell she didn't particularly liked the topic, she didn't say a word and collected our plates to help wash up and at the end of the night she thanked us before walking out the door to walk home before dad could offer to drop her home.

* * *

**Alright, I have been overwhelmed by the response to my first chapter, so first of all a HUGE MASSIVE thank you is in order to my reviewers, it is much appreciated to know that writing this _has _been worth while. Just so you know, if you have any questions about the fanfic or the story line or whatever just ask me in the reviews and with the next will come your answers. Once again I don't own anything so yeah... RIP Paul Walker. I know this chapter was a little slow but things will start getting a bit more action-ey so bear with me please. Due to the epic amount of reviews on the first chapter I am looking for 9 or more review for chapter two as well please! Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


	3. Hospital Visits PI

**Question and Answer time!**

**Guest** \- I'm guessing you are British right? I wasn't sure what you meant by "coming over for tea" but it sounds like that is like coming over for an afternoon meal/snack, yes?

_I'm not British but I am Australian so by saying 'coming over for tea.' I meant Letty was going over to the Toretto's house for dinner. It was mentioned by the same Guest I handled the fanfiction wrong on the note of the abuse etc. This **is **fanfiction__ so the things i write don't necessarily happen or should be handled the same way in the real world so if something of the same nature is happening use your own counties __policy's._

**Narutofangirl45** \- When will Letty start to really trust them?

_Letty will really start trusting them probably about in the fourth to fifth chapter, I can't really put a set date on it but i am pretty sure that it will be in chapter four to five will do it._

* * *

**\- Ages, Letty 13, Dom 13, Vince, 13, Mia 11.**

_Letty's Pov_

I woke to a stabbing pain in my stomach and rolled over, I hadn't eaten for two days. It had been two months since mum had been home and that meant that I had to go longer than usual without any food. I had gone to the Toretto's for tea three days ago and the day before that but that was the only thing I had eaten that week, I felt terrible not being able to offer them anything as I ate there more often than not now. I had just finished up with my shower and pulled some clothes on when I heard the door slam open down stairs, I gulped and finished getting ready at top speed.

"LETICIA." A voice yelled that made my stomach churn with nerves but I dragged myself down the stairs silently

"Yes mum?" I asked, nerves causing my hands to shake so I gripped them together to make it less obvious

"Where's all the food?" She snarled, and I felt my stomach sink, I knew what was coming next

"I ate it mum," I said timidly "It's been two months."

"God," She roared "You are such a greedy bitch!"

I winced and watched as her fist darted out and made contact with my right eye, I fell to the ground and didn't make a sound, I just pulled myself back up. I don't know how long it went on for but she just kept laying into me and I just kept taking it, if I did anything or tried to fight back I knew it would just get worse for me. My thoughts were disjointed and fuzzy as I heard the door close, I couldn't see five meters ahead of me as I staggered down the steps, I could hear mum's car pulling away. I recognised a dull ache in my wrist as I fell over and pushed myself up from the concrete for what felt like the 100th time. I just had to make it two more houses across and up a set of steps when my vision started tunnelling and I felt the world go black as I hit the ground for the last time…

Vince's Pov

I bounced outside planning on heading down to Letty's house, we found out not long after she stayed for tea that night that she funnily enough only lived down the street. We were heading into the garage today even thought it was a Saturday because we were so swamped and Mr T figured she could give us a hand. She was good with cars like… really _freaking _good. He said when we worked out when her birthday was he was going to give her a job at the garage, Dom, Letty and I were all turning 14 this year. Dom and I weren't getting paid to work at the shop yet because we were so young but that didn't really bother us, we just liked working on the cars, Mr T said he would start paying us when we turned 15. My thoughts where cut short when I saw her collapsed on our front lawn, I took one look at her before I yelled for Tony. I heard him running, I never shouted for him unless it was serious. He paused on the porch to see what was wrong before leaping off it and towards Letty and I, I was knelt down next to her. I watched as he just lifted her like she was nothing and ran inside with her, I felt my stomach sink, this couldn't have been good. He cleared the kitchen table with a flick of his spare arm and everything went crashing to the floor but I could tell it was the furthest thing on both our minds. I sat the first aid kit on the bench when Tony checked her pulse from what I could tell.

"Fuck," He swore and I could tell just by that it was bad "Her pulse is weak." He mumbled

Mia and Dom came flying downstairs to see what all the fuss was about but when they saw Letty Mia went flying back upstairs. Dom paused in the doorway frozen, sure we didn't live in the best neighbourhood in the world but neither of us had really see anything well… anyone this messed up before. Mia returned with a face washer and wet it, handing it to Tony. Even thought she was unconscious she didn't make a sound and that honestly scared me. As he wiped all the blood off her face I sucked in along with Dom and Mia a harsh breath at the sight, she would have a hell of a sore face come tomorrow and the next day.

"I'm going to take her into hospital," Mr T said "She might have internal bleeding and I honestly can't tell the extent to her injuries. Get my keys, Dom."

He did as told and we raced outside, opening doors and belting Letty in, it was unnerving to watch her head loll from side to side like a doll. When we reached the hospital we sprinted her into the care of some doctors telling that what we knew and what we suspected happened to her. We all sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurses and doctors to finish with Letty's diagnosis of if she was going to be okay or not.

_Letty's Pov_

I woke to an irritating beeping and a chill that seemed to seep into my very bones, I forced my eyes open but they were blurry from lack of use. It took extreme concentration to blink I found and they felt like they were full of led and when they shut from the blink I realised when I opened them again it was a couple hours later, the light was fading from the window and the lights were dimmed. I peered around and with a jolt I realised that I was in a hospital room. I felt my stomach sink, someone must have found me and brought me in… how in the hell was I going to pay my hospital bill. Tears spilled down my cheeks, I was done, when mother got the bill or found out I had been admitted she _would _kill me. I found that once the tears started it was too hard to stop them, I let out a sob, the world seemed to be closing in on me, squeezing all the air out and shutting all the light out, I felt like I was drowning, all the emotions I had been trying to ignore had finally spilled over and I knew I was done for. I couldn't stop my rising hysteria and I sat up ignoring the pain that lingered in my body, I spied my clothes on the other side of the room and swung my body over the side so I was in a sitting position. I ripped the needle that was hooked up to my arm out and help in a whimper of pain before I disconnected myself from all the wires for the monitoring devices. I jumped when they all stared blaring loud tones and hurriedly pulled my clothes on, knowing I wouldn't have enough time to flee before they saw me I hid behind the door, waiting for when they opened it and had their backs turned I could slip out unnoticed.

Like I presumed two nurses came running in the door but what I didn't intend was for it to come flying back so forcefully into my shoulder, I whimpered and they turned and saw me waiting to escape. I darted to the side and forwards, knocking into them and flying down the hall getting strange looks from the people in it.

"STOP HER." One of the nurses yelled jogging to try and catch up with me

I sprinted around the corner, biting back tears of pain at my tender body doing too much strenuous activity too fast after mother's beating. I pressed the lift button but knew it wouldn't reach in time so I looked for a stair access. I flew down a few flights of stairs before running back onto a floor I didn't know, I stopped running, panting but continued walking, running would only arise suspicion. I took the lift from that floor down to the ground level but what I didn't plan on as I ran out of it was running straight into Vince's shocked hold.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He soothed, not letting me go but looking at me confusedly "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

At his words Mr T, Dom and Mia turned around; Vince must have been lagging behind. I didn't even see them when I ran out of the lift. I peered around Vince; they must have been going around a corner towards what looked like the information desk. I stuttered out something unintelligible and looked around wildly, I need _out_, I couldn't stay here; I needed to run, to hide, to do _something! _

"STOP HER!" The same nurse shrieked, pointing a finger at me accusingly

My head dropped, what was I going to do now?

"What's seems to be the problem, nurse?" Mr T asked, eyeing me worriedly

"Young Miss over there decided she wanted to go for a little run and disconnected herself from everything and led me on a goose chase through the hospital." She snapped severely

In that moment I felt incredibly dizzy and light headed, I sagged against Vince and heard their voices become a low hum in my ears. I raised my right hand up in front of my face and saw it smeared with blood, once again I felt the blackness over take me…

Vince's Pov

I walked into the hospital slightly behind the other three; I hated hospitals like winter hated summer. It had been three days since I found Letty on the front lawn and Tony had taken her into the care of the doctors and nurses. Just as well he did, they were concerned about her brain and the trauma it might have suffered as well as her ribs, she had 6 broken and they wanted to monitor them to make sure they didn't puncture a lung. I looked at the lift as it 'dinged' and opened, I was shocked to find Letty sprinting out of it at high speed, she didn't see me and I stepped into her way, letting fly into me. I wrapped my arms around her pinning her in place knowing something was wrong as to why she was running and I wasn't about to let her leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa," I soothed her, confused at what brought this on a concerned as to why she was up already "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She tried to say something when a nurse appeared, looking flushed and out of breath. She shrieked at me, I snorted as if I was going to let her keep running, stupid bitch. She ranted at Mr T when he asked what the problem was and I felt myself getting annoyed, that wasn't very professional behavior. I looked at Letty and saw her eyes roll back into her head as she sagged into me, looking suddenly incredibly tired. It seemed all too familiar, they raced her back into a room and we were left in the waiting room, wondering what the hell had caused her to run and try to escape…

* * *

**Ooh Isn't Vincey the best being all brotherly and stuff? I thought so too. Thank you to all the continued support of my reviewers, it is greatly appreciated to know that what I am doing is worth my and my readers while. Although I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews. If you have any questions ask them in the reviews and I will answer them in the next chapter. I am looking for around 10 or so reviews so show me the love. Once again I don't own anything and RIP Paul Walker.**

**Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies**


	4. Hospital Visits PII

**_Question and Answer Time!_**

**Guest -** "I thought Australia was a wonderful place to live! but your opinion of the US must be horrible if you think that they way Letty is treated is normal or commonplace here! it isn't.  
That type of abuse and neglect is unforgivable and would scar a girl for life! surely her teachers would report the suspected abuse/neglect when she appeared sick. or when no one could reach a parent for 2 months at a time. Surely, Dom's father (who seems to be a stand up kind of guy and who is allowing her to eat at his home all the time) would make a report or take her in himself! And now that he knows she's being hurt, he HAS to report it! Surely, the doctors and nurses at the hospital are mandatory reporters for abuse! There would be a cop in her room before she woke up to take the report!  
(I was confused that Letty was unconscious for 3 days and then woke up and the first thing she thinks is about paying a hospital bill? what 13 year old thinks about hospital bills? But then I realized She probably has a concussion and isn't thinking straight! )"

**Paul is all mine ladies answer/apology -** Yes, Australia is a wonderful place but abuse does happen everywhere albeit much less in some Countries than others, and no, I don't have a horrible opinion of the US. I know it can be a great place as I have family living there. I have no knowledge of abuse statistics in the US as I have never lived there. This fanfic is simply based in the US and I wasn't trying to intentionally attack it if you feel that i have, I'm sorry for that but this _is _just a fanfic and not everything stated in it will be 100% factual. On another note teachers, medical staff and Mr T etc wouldn't know for certain who exactly was abusing Letty or what was going on exactly and while it is **strongly **recommended you do, you don't _have _to bring forward information if you don't feel comfortable nor if you don't know the full story or what's happening in the background. Letty's mother wasn't known to Mr Toretto during this fanficiton until he really met her in this chapter so how could he or teachers know if she was missing for months? And yes, in some situations the first thing people do think of after accidents is how they are going to pay for things no matter the age (with in reason). I in real life was involved in a quite large accident at age 13 and when I came around the first thing i thought of was how my parents were going to pay for my expensive sugary I undertook on my face so I _know _for a fact that even at a young age, although i'm sure it can depend on maturity levels and the individual, you do in fact worry about expenses and I was brought up in a stable family environment with both parents working decent jobs and bringing in a reasonable income each year. Hope this was a little enlightening into my though process for the previous chapter, thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.

* * *

**_Previously_ –**

Vince's Pov

She tried to say something when a nurse appeared, looking flushed and out of breath. She shrieked at me, I snorted as if I was going to let her keep running, stupid bitch. She ranted at Mr T when he asked what the problem was and I felt myself getting annoyed, that wasn't very professional behaviour. I looked at Letty and saw her eyes roll back into her head as she sagged into me, looking suddenly incredibly tired. It seemed all too familiar, they raced her back into a room and we were left in the waiting room, wondering what the hell had caused her to run and try to escape…

* * *

**Ages: Dominic 14, Letty 14, Vince 13, Mia 11.**

_Letty's Pov_

I didn't bother opening my eyes when I woke up, I just thought about all the shit had gone down in the past… week I guess you could say as I don't know how long I have been out. My body felt like it had been dragged through a bed of crushed glass followed by receiving an ass kicking by a football team and then thrown from a two story house. In simple terms I ached everywhere, particularly in my right side, it felt like it was on fire under the weak protection of pain killers. I had a headache and didn't bother even wanting to open my eyes; I knew the light would hurt my head even more. I slipped in and out of consciousness for the next best part of the day I guessed, unable to have any perception of time. I was pulled from my resting at the raised voice that never failed to shake me to my core, my eyes opened in an instant and the blinding light flooded into them but that was nothing to me as I laid trapped in fear.

"Where is she?" My mother demanded "Where is Leticia?"

I let out a whimper, failing to notice the person who was sitting in the corner of the room looking at me curiously.

She opened the door loudly, making me jump in fear of both her and the noise that she created, I winced at the look of her. She looked wild and as I looked closer I could see she was just coming down from a drug induced haze, her eyes were dilated but seeing what was going on around her unlike when she was high and could see physically but wasn't really _seeing_. She closed the door as if nothing was wrong, everyone outside the room continuing on like nothing was wrong, little did they know what could happen.

"Leticia," She growled softly striding towards me quickly standing at the foot of my bed "What have I told you about getting me in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble." I whispered not meeting her eyes in fear "I haven't said anything to anyone, no one knows anything."

"There will be an inquiry," She snapped bristling at me answering back to her "What are you going to do when people start asking questions? Do you want me to be taken off to jail and you will be sent to a kids home?"

_Yes _"No." I replied growing concerned at her progressing up towards my head

"Good." She nodded

There was a pregnant pause that hung in the air and I felt a little bit of courage enter me, I couldn't tell if it was the pain killers or my own recklessness.

"Are you going away again?"

"I think it would be best," She snapped suddenly drunk on anger again, her eyes were blazing angrily "God you are such a pathetic excuse for a daughter! It would be better it I just stayed away."

Hurt flooded through me, she said shit like that all the time but it cut me deep without fail every single time.

"I wish you would just die and it would save me all this hassle." She spat about to land a slap on my face when I large hand gripped her wrist

I jumped at the sight of Mr T standing behind my mother, his face was a picture of rage. She stepped away from him pulling her wrist free. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Her new guardian." He growled in such an authoritative voice I was surprised to see my mother cower slightly "Lay another finger on her and I won't hesitate to call security. I don't want to see you in my street again, if I even get wind of you near her I will make sure you have a cell with your name on it."

"It's not like I really wanted her anyway." She sneered "She's your burden now, good luck. And I can tell you now you won't have any problems with me coming to this shit hole ever again."

And with that my mother walked out of my life for me to never see her again. I sagged down in the bed, shock settling down deep in my bones at her exit… would I ever see her again? I felt detached and feather light, like I could float away at any second.

"Letty?" Mr T asked looking at me in concern

I noticed warm tears flooding down my cheeks, I couldn't decide if they were tears of joy or devastation. Sobs wracked my body and I cried at the pain in my ribs, I just cried for no reason but I knew that there was no stopping my tears. When my sobs turned to sniffles and they turned to hiccups before I fell quiet, I noticed for the first time then Mr T stroking my hair gently, consolingly.

"Are you okay?" Mr T asked his concern taking over his whole being, I had never been cared like this since I could remember, save the hands incident.

I nodded drying my face feeling empty, just emotionally wrecked. I honestly didn't really know how I felt.

"Letty we need to have a serious conversation now," Mr Toretto "What I'm about to offer you isn't the right thing to do or the right thing I should be doing but I'm going to offer you what I feel is right for you."

I nodded, keen to hear what he had to say.

"I didn't know what your full situation was until I saw it today and I felt like I had to put it to a stop. Now I know you care a great deal about your mother, not everyone wouldn't tell people if they were being abused and neglected. But would you like to join my family and I could be your guardian? You don't have to and I can call the authorities and notify them of what I just saw happen and your mother will me remanded for her actions towards you. I shouldn't be asking someone as young as you this Letty but… I just want you to be able to control your life within reason to how you think it should be lived." He explained, giving me the keys essentially to my own life I felt touched

"Over the last few weeks I have been living with you practically anyway," I said carefully "I can't see as long as you are okay with it me moving in with you could make that much difference to you…"

He grinned "Letty, I already think of you as my own child, I would be over the moon to have you."

My smile fell "How can I pay for all my expenses, Mr T. it isn't fair that you should have to pay for me when my mother should be paying for me."

"Don't worry about it Letty." He frowned at me "You need to rest up and get well, let an adult worry about that kind of stuff for a change."

"But-." I tried to say

"No but's," He frowned "Rest. I can tell that you need it."

"Thank you." I sighed settling back into my pillows feeling… peaceful for the first time in a long time

"You're welcome, Letty and don't you ever forget it." Mr T nodded "Now I have to go take care of a few things, rest up."

I shut my eyes as the door clicked shut and felt contentment slip though my body like a warm hug, enveloping me and not letting me go. I knew in that moment that I was making the right decision. A single tear slipped from my eye, I finally had the one thing I had wanted for as long as I could remember. A family. I was released from hospital in the next day, Mia, Dom and Vince were all over the moon to find out I was coming to live with them but they didn't know the finer details and I wanted it to stay like that for the moment. I slipped into the routine of the Toretto house and found myself coming closer to Mia. I had only seen her on days I had dinner with them before the accident as she didn't come around to the garage I didn't see a whole lot of her until I moved in. I kept working at the garage for Mr T every day after I recovered, save Saturday's and Sunday's. He told me that working for me was paying my hospital bill and I believed him, knowing that the rate I was working even if I wasn't paying it all off it would be making a huge difference around the garage anyway.

"Letty!" Mia squealed next to my ear as I was buried under the hood of a car and I got such as fright that I jumped and banged my head

"Fucking bas-" I began to shout before I paused not wanting to swear in front of Mia "What's up Mia?"

She snorted in laughter "Nothing, just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." I grumbled rubbing my head as I straightened up, my eyes searching for the boys

"There not here." Mia shrugged before pulling a sour face "There at _Taylah's _house."

I wrinkled my nose "Again?"

"Yeah." Mia scowled "I don't like her. She's a bully."

_She's more than that _I thought to myself but didn't say what I was thinking, Mia wouldn't understand just yet what I was getting at and I didn't want her to understand. She was too angelic in my mind to find out about that kind of stuff just yet.

"Earth to Letty." Mia droned in a mystical voice, mocking me I could tell and I let her… she was my 'sister' "Where'd you go?" she asked suddenly quiet

"Thinking." I shrugged before I grinned knowing what would get her off my case "Thinking of the million ways I could chase you around this workshop and get your cute little outfit covered in grease for a change."

"You wouldn't," She laughed knowing me too well "I know you Letty."

Mr T poked his head out of the office and smiled at us two before frowning "It's good to see you two laughing but do you know where the boys are?"

"At _Taylah's _house." We both answered in the same mocking, sing-song voice sharing a look

"That's the third time this week." Mr T frowned

"We know." I grumbled peering back under the hood of the car completely missing the look father and daughter shared at my answer

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait but once again life is busy for me at the moment but I will try hard to get another chapter up within the next few days if i can and if i get 10 or more reviews. Yay! Mia and Letty are connecting sort of, next chapter the gang will all be a little older and some tender beginnings 'Dotty' will start forming. Once again I don't anything except my own ideas, Thanks and show me the love, Paul is all mine ladies**


	5. Welcome to Estrogen

**_Previously_...**

_Letty's Pov_

Mr T poked his head out of the office and smiled at us two before frowning "It's good to see you two laughing but do you know where the boys are?"

"At _Taylah's _house." We both answered in the same mocking, sing-song voice sharing a look

"That's the third time this week." Mr T frowned

"We know." I grumbled peering back under the hood of the car completely missing the look father and daughter shared at my answer

* * *

**Ages: Letty 15, Dom 15, Vince 15, Mia 13.**

_Letty's Pov_

Mia and I were both on our periods, difference between us two though was you could never tell when I was but Mia made it painfully obvious. Another difference between us was I couldn't even handle talking about _that _kind of stuff with anyone whereas she didn't mind talking to anyone about it, Mr T, Dom or Vince. It just made me embarrassed.

"Letty!" Mia yelled and I winced, knowing exactly what she wanted "Can you go get me some pads and tampons from the store? I'm almost out."

"But I have to go to work!" I yelled back looking at the time. The garage was swamped again and Mr T was on light duties because of a strained back injury so he was staying home today to rest it.

"AND I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" She yelled back

I sighed and walked away from the good looking breakfast on the table, snagging a piece of bacon to keep me slightly satisfied.

"Letty I'll go get her stuff." Mr T said

"No." I replied "You have a back injury, you need to rest."

He laughed at me "I'm sore Letty, not a cripple. Plus you need to get down to the garage you are the only one there today."

"What happened to the rest of the others?" I queried feeling stress setting in

"All sick or looking after their families who are sick." Mr T answered snagging his car keys "I'll give you a lift halfway to the shops and you can walk the rest of the way."

I nodded, diving beat walking by a mile.

"You know if you are so swamped… we could take the day off school and help Let out." Dom asked with a small grin on his and Vince's face at the thought of getting out of school

"Absolutely not." Mr T shook his head. If it was one thing he was passionate about it was his kid's education, he wouldn't have them missing a day of school unless they were dead or dying.

"But-." Vince tried

"No buts, Letty is capable of running the garage by herself for a day and plus you both have school, you know how I feel about you guys having not needed days off." He said crossing his arms, showing that his conversation was done.

"I don't see how you can let Letty drop out but you won't let us, you favour her more because she is a girl." Vince snapped irritably

"I don't favour her," Mr T said quietly "She isn't my daughter by blood and I don't have proper guardianship of her, I have no authority over her choices but she still chose to honour my word and did what I asked her to do so I could give her a full time job at the garage."

I felt myself wince and look away, since I had moved in and become part of the Toretto family it had been a sort of not talked about area of my moving in. It wasn't that I was ripping them off or trying to… it was more that I didn't want to create friction in a family's house that wasn't my own, nor the person looking after me.

"Letty has her GED and passed them with flying colours, neither of you have yours and I don't want you to get them because I highly doubt at the moment you could pass them as well as Letty did." Mr T frowned "Now I have to go get some stuff for your sister, please catch the bus on time and have a good day boys."

I didn't look up as they walked out the door and I winced "I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you."

"You aren't," Mr T frowned "They are, you have done everything I have asked of you and they have done next to nothing for me to show they are ready to leave school. You are just a different type of person Letty… I can trust you to run my garage because you are mature and have a high school education, they don't. They are my sons but I'll be dammed if I let them run a garage without any forms of high school education or certificate, just because they are my sons doesn't mean they get a free pass."

When I made it to the garage and opened up, beginning to get to work after changing into my coveralls I felt slight content slip over me. That conversation weighed on my mind all day. I realised finally after finishing up on my third car for the day that Mr T was right, I may love Vince and Dom but they weren't mature enough to run a garage just yet and when they were I wouldn't keep that from them. The things that had happened to me from a young age had aged me mentally, I had to deal with adult things when I was young so I was used to responsibility and working hard for what you want, they weren't.

"Knock Knock!" I heard Vince yell right next to where I was under my fourth… fifth car, causing me to jolt up right and bang my head on the belly of the car

"Mother fucker." I growled rolling out from under it rubbing my head "What the hell do you guys want?"

"School's over chickie," Dom grinned, happy to be out I could tell "Come over to give you a hand, what do you need help with?"

"Uhh." I mumbled as my stomach fluttered strangely at Dom's cheeky grin before I snapped myself out of my staring "The uhh, umm, the," I cleared my throat "I need the Honda and Dodge done by this afternoon, the cards are already on them with notes that I did up this morning."

They nodded and wandered over to the cars they wanted and began working, the usual sounds of clanging filling the garage. I lost myself in my work again, bolting and unbolting, removing and washing, I just lapped it all up. It was a while later that I tensed at the feel of a warm hand resting on my back gently and bit back a groan of pleasure at the warmth radiating though my skin and into my slightly cramping muscles. I stood up straight and felt myself flush cherry red at my thoughts and Dom giving me a confused look, I just felt myself flush a deeper red.

"What?" I snapped moving away from Dom slightly to give myself a little more room to breathe… and keep my thoughts under control

"I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come home? It's past six and dad's giving us a lift home." He answered looking at me worriedly "You okay you look a little feverish."

I felt myself go wild at his words, _wouldn't you like to know, _my thoughts teased me before I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, give me two minutes and I'll meet you out at the car." I nodded before shutting the hood of the car

I walked back into the locker room and stripped out of my coveralls hanging them up deciding that they could do one more day before they needed a wash. I sat briefly hanging my head in my hands, what was happening to me? _You're growing up, chicka_ a voice inside me whispered, I sighed, I had always liked Dom but lately… it had grown and I didn't like everything he was awakening within me. I felt out of control, since I met him I had harboured a kind of brotherly love/awe of his family and his knowledge of cars but now… I _liked _him. Every time he mentioned Taylah I felt white hot anger shoot though my veins jealously was a disease and it had spread to me and was now festering away at me. There was no two ways about it, I had it for him and I had it bad. Walking out of the garage pulling the roller door down before I locked I felt the eyes of the three males on me, did I have blood on my pants or something? Turning around I walked towards the car and slipped into the back next to Vince, Mr T pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards home without a word. The car was eerily quiet, the time usually filled with playful banter.

"You get many cars done today Letty?" Mr T asked looking at me through the rear view mirror

"I got…" I paused trying to think how many I got done "I think about seven or eight, Dom and Vince did two between the two of them after school."

Mr T gave me a surprised look "That many?"

I nodded in response

"We only had five in, did you open up shop in the front?"

I nodded "I figured if I'm in there working might as open up the front as well, can't hurt to be over full then empty."

The conversation went dead and we sat in silence which wasn't too long because the garage was only a few minutes from the house. All of us got out and walked up the steps to see the house lit up, bleeding yellow light onto the footpath. We heard music inside and all shared an amused chuckle, Mia had the oddest taste in music, she liked country. I looked down the street at my old house out of habit but was surprised when I saw that it had a few lights going in it as well, but only a few. Maybe the living room and kitchen, looks like my mother had come back after a year only God knows where doing God knows what. I didn't say anything to Tony, he had a lot on his mind already and I doubted she was going approach me anyway. I suspected that she didn't know where I was living now anyway; I didn't think that she had known Mr Toretto before she left.

"You alright?" I heard a voice behind me rumble out, surprising me

I looked back to see Dom watching me carefully, looking down the street trying to see what I was looking at until his eyes landed on my house. I saw his jaw tick and his eyes narrow, he didn't look impressed. Nodding I didn't say anything, my thoughts were all over the place, while one half of me was trying to trick myself into thinking that I didn't care the other half was going insane in fear, anger but most of all curiosity. I had heard a story of cops going to domestic where a husband was beating his wife but the minute the cops had tried to restrain the man the woman went insane, beating the cops. I had initially when I heard them thought the woman was weak, wanting to stay with that when she was getting beat up but now that I was older… I understood. A small part of me was trying persuade me to go see what was happening, to go back, to go home, to everything that I had known. Back to my only family that was left.

"You better not be thinking about going back there, Let." Dom said, his eyes burning with emotion that I didn't quite understand

I shrugged, too confused by my own thoughts to answer him. A part of me _did _want to go back though... she was my _mother _after all. She might have changed; she might have finally gone sober and clean, given up everything and been coming back to start a life, a real life with me. I stopped right there, logic kicking in, why the fuck would she care about me now after everything she had put me through? I answered my own question in two words without really needing to think about it, she wouldn't. She wouldn't care about me now; she hadn't given two shits about me since my father had died. I felt tears welling in my eyes before I couldn't stop them slipping down my cheeks.

I let out a hysterical laugh before I joked to a shocked looking Dom "Fucking PMS."

"Got that damn straight," He laughed with me finally, wrapping a warm arm around my shoulders "You women are crazy."

We finally began walking back up to the house, now on the porch. I went to open the door when Dom reached around me and held it closed, I thought for one wild second that he might have been about to kiss me as I turned around to face him.

"If you need anything Letty you just need to let me know, alright." He said quietly, giving me that look again that I couldn't quite understand "Don't you hesitate, you hear me?"

I nodded "You got it." I rasped out before we walked inside, not noticing the single figure standing up the street watching Dom and I from the darkness…

* * *

**To all my faithful readers fear not I haven't abandoned you but I am terribly sorry for not updating in soooo long. As always any questions, concerns or complaints please leave them in the review box and i'll get back to in the next chapter or email if you aren't a guest. I am looking for at least 10 reviews again please guys but if you don't fair enough after the long wait I have put you all through. Thanks in advance for everyone support over this long wait, it has been amazing. I don't own anything except my own ideas and remember to show me the love! Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


End file.
